


Gagging

by astolat



Series: Thor works [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki steps back to admire his handiwork, and summons witchlights to play golden light over Thor's body as he retreats to his bed across the room, reflecting off the golden bindings, off the shining metal of the gag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagging

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кляп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386381) by [AVO_Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor)



> A fill for [an avengers kinkmeme prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=4372718#t4372718)! Major consent issues here.

Thor is beautiful like this, gagged and bound and helpless before him, rage and fear mingled in his eyes: not for himself, of course, never that; only for his precious Jane, fragile and mortal and innocent. "I'm afraid I can't free her, though," Loki says apologetically, and leans back out of reach as Thor futilely tries to lunge towards him. "I never had her in the first place: I only stole her cellphone."

Thor stares at him over the gag incredulous and then flushes slowly red. "Yes," Loki says, nodding, "you've marched in here and let me chain you for absolutely no reason."

Thor tries to lunge at him again. Loki smiles and draws the chains taut with a gesture; they pull Thor's arms into the small of his back, drag him down to his knees. "I'm going to enjoy this," Loki says, stroking his fingers around the straining column of Thor's throat as he steps behind him. He whispers fire to burn Thor's clothing into dust and ash as he goes, leaves him naked on his knees, and strokes his fingers across the nape of his brother's throat. He feels the sudden tension in Thor's neck: oh, yes. Thor is beginning to understand what lies ahead for him in this room.

There's no need to keep him in any remaining suspense. Loki summons a mirror, so Thor can watch, and then he kneels gracefully behind Thor and kisses his bare shoulder. Thor twitches, trying to twist away. Loki smiles. That won't last for long. He draws a jar of unguent from between two breaths of air and swiftly slicks his fingers, and presses them inside without ceremony. Thor arches up in muffled startlement, trying to escape, uselessly. Loki makes him wet efficiently, then looses his own cock and takes him with an easy stroke, quickly.

Not two minutes altogether and it's done. Thor's eyes over the gag are wide and shocked, as though he can't quite believe how easy it was to have him. Loki kisses his neck and begins to stroke steadily: nothing fanciful or elaborate, just a good hard fucking, pure straightforward pleasure, and watches Thor's eyes begin to glaze unwillingly.

"I've been planning on this since you muzzled me for your darling mortals," Loki says. "I think it really might have been enough, brother, to drag me back to Asgard in chains, without displaying me to the court as some dumb bestial creature you'd tamed. Especially when you'd done so poor a job of it." Loki smiles and leans in to whisper, "So now we'll see if I can't tame you, instead."

Thor is already erect. Loki reaches around and slides the cockring over him, to the base, and draws the soft golden net over Thor's balls. He pulls it tight, compressing them securely against his body. Thor's cock jerks, growing harder. Loki laughs and strokes the shaft with the tips of his fingers, three times and that's more than enough to rouse Thor fully, cock swelling within the golden ring. He can see Thor's desperation starting to build: Thor is realizing only now, too late, how easy it's going to be to master him.

"How little pain you've ever really felt," Loki says idly, as he reaches around and fixes the tiny jeweled clamps to Thor's nipples, and to the soft foreskin. Thor makes choked noises into the gag. Loki almost can't bear to look at him in the mirror. He's unutterably lovely. The miserable flush of shame and humiliation on his cheek, the faint trembling in his thighs, his cock running to darker crimson, stiffly standing out from his body, leaking at the tip.

Loki takes hold of Thor's hips and begins to fuck him brutally hard, each stroke rocking him in the suspending chains. Thor's body sways back and forth, moving with him; there's nothing for Thor to brace himself against to prevent it, but Loki thinks that's not the only reason. Thor isn't looking at the mirror anymore. "Does it make any difference if you don't watch?" Loki says, amused. "How cowardly of you, brother. I wouldn't have thought you'd try to pretend away your own pleasure." He nuzzles at Thor's throat. "Won't you watch?" he murmurs softly, and reaches his hand out -- fingers not quite touching, hovering just around Thor's beautiful engorged cock, a silent offer. He lets just the fingertips touch, for a brief moment.

Thor makes a noise behind the gag and after a moment, slowly, his head turns back towards the mirror. Loki smiles and lightly, lightly, closes his hand around Thor's cock: a loose grip. Thor tries to thrust into it, tries to get Loki's hand to move, to tighten. Instead Loki reaches up and gives one of the clamps a savage twist. Thor cries out wordlessly and writhes, his cock jerking frantically, a little constrained spurt. Loki catches it with his fingers and licks them clean, being sure Thor can see it. Thor moans behind the gag. He's slipping so very quickly towards the edge.

"Yes," Loki says, almost delirious with pleasure and victory. "Look, brother: look at yourself, so beautiful, so wanton for me. I'm going to finish in you, Thor: I'm going to spill within you, and then, brother, I'm going to leave you here: I'm going to leave you bound and gagged, with my seed dripping wet over your thighs, all night; and in the morning when I have you again, if you're still hard, I'll let you come in my mouth."

Loki unlatches the chains above Thor's head and thrusts him forward down onto his chest, his face against the cold stone floor, and seizes his hips again to fuck him to the end, blows just as deadly as Mjolnir's strokes. Thor isn't even trying to fight him any longer: Thor has spread his knees to brace himself, so the thrusts can come at him more quickly, more steadily. Loki presses to the hilt and comes, watches Thor shiver and jerk with the cold spurts. Slipping out, Loki nuzzles at the nape of his neck as he takes the chains and hangs them up again, dragging Thor back up with them. Thor's eyes are dazed; his body pliant and his cock rigid.

"You do realize you could have got loose just now," Loki murmurs to Thor, and kisses the side of his throat. "If you'd wanted to, of course."

Thor jerks and looks up at the chains, which had been so briefly loose, and he blushes miserably again. Loki kisses him again and again, and slips his fingers seeking between Thor's legs, touching gently at his well-used hole, poking in and withdrawing; rubbing his palm with a little too much pressure over Thor's confined balls in their soft netting. Thor is still swollen and hard and wanting; his hips move plaintively asking for more. Oh, it's going to be so hard for Loki to keep his promise: he wants to feel Thor's cock spurt in his hand right now. He wants to put Thor into his bed for the night and spend it using him.

Loki compromises: he draws magic from the air and wraps it around his own cock, and draws off a model of it in warm bronze. He presses it into Thor easily but slowly, taking his time: it's delicious to be able to so closely watch Thor's body opening for him, taking in his cock. Thor squirms helplessly as Loki finishes putting it inside him, and joins it with short golden chains to the rest of Thor's bonds.

Loki steps back to admire his handiwork, and summons witchlights to play golden light over Thor's body as he retreats to his bed across the room, reflecting off the golden bindings, off the shining metal of the gag. Thor's hips are already twitching helplessly. Loki thinks he might see a few tears even standing in Thor's eyes.

"Sleep well, brother," Loki says, as he stretches himself upon the bed. "In the morning, I'll let you come. And you should be ready to enjoy it, for I won't let you again for a week." That's a lie: Loki means to hold him off for two. Loki shudders with the delight of the idea, of Thor's rising desperation, of his slow realization that he is helplessly in Loki's hands.

Before the time is out, Thor will break: Thor will bow his head submissively, and when Loki takes out the gag will open his mouth obediently for Loki's cock, and when Loki takes off the chains will lay himself upon his back and hold his thighs apart so Loki can take him. "Won't you," Loki says softly, tenderly, and sees in Thor's wide and now, at last, frightened eyes that Thor knows he will, he will, he will.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gagging: Art (very NSFW!!!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414855) by [pandora_gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold)




End file.
